


Stabbed.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [47]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Magpie and Veracity's ex team up and kidnap both Reagan and Veracity. Will the heroes find them in time or will they be too late.
Relationships: Calamity/Veracity (Pitch Perfect), Kate Kane/Reagan
Series: Kagan one shot series. [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Stabbed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot fanfic.

(Over at Crow Head Quarters Mark's sitting down at his computer looking something up as he's looking his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the 

number he gets annoyed and mutes it and then goes back to work as he continues to work his phone goes off again and he grabs it up to see who it is again. Seeing who 

it is he answers it.)

Mark: You are right Kate?  
Kate: Not really?  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Kate: Have you heard from either Reagan or Vera?  
Mark: No. Why?  
Kate: Because i can't seem to get a hold of either one of them and it's really starting to worry me.  
Mark: Okay well have you tried calling Santino to see if Reagan ever showed up for work?  
Kate: Yeah. He said she normally calls in.  
Mark: Yeah that's weird. Okay let me try her.  
Kate: Okay.

(He hangs up with her and tries to call Reagan. But when she doesn't even answer his call he tries someone else hoping they'll answer when his call to her goes 

unanswered he calls Kate back who answers right away.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah. I don't know where she is Kate. 

(She puts her head down annoyed.)

Kate: Mark it's not like her to ignore our calls.  
Mark: Yeah i know.  
Kate: Mark where the hell is she?  
Mark: I don't know. But i'll grab Tyler and we'll head over to motel room. You wanna meet us there?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay.

(He hangs up with her and gets Tyler's attention and tells him then they walk off to go over to Reagan's motel room on the way Mark calls Oliver and rushes out of his 

office heads off towards Gotham. Later over at Reagan's motel Mark and Tyler walk up to her door and go to knock on it only to see it open they both grab out their 

weapons and Mark pushes the door open and they both point their weapons into the room as their looking they can't see anything so Mark turns the light on and they see 

how much of a mess the room is in.)

Tyler: Oh god.  
Mark: Call the commander and tell him Reagan's missing.

(He nods his head at him as he grabs his phone out and Mark looks around the room as he's looking Kate rushes into the room and sees the mess around it.)

Kate: Mark!

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Kate when was the last time you saw Reagan?  
Kate: That night i came to confront her about the journal why?  
Mark: Because whoever took her wanted something and they weren't going to take no for answer.

(She looks at him and then looks around.)

Kate: Damn.

(As their searching the room Mark sees something and walks over to it as he gets there he puts a glove on and picks it up once it's picked up he calls out for Kate who 

walks over to him.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Look what i just found.

(He shows her and she takes it from him.)

Kate: It's a bird.  
Mark: Who do we know uses something like this to get the Crows or Batwoman's attention.

(Kate looks at him and gets upset.)

Kate: Magpie!  
Mark: The very same.  
Kate: Why the hell would she kidnap Reagan? I mean Reagan baught her freedom from Arkham.  
Mark: I don't know. But you know.  
Kate: I can't stay out of this Mark.  
Mark: Why not?  
Kate: Because.

(He looks at her and knows the answer before she tells him.)

Mark: We'll find her.  
Kate: Yeah i know. I'll call Luke and see if he can't find out who else would come after Reagan.  
Mark: Okay.

(She grabs out her phone and calls him as their talking she walks out of the room as Mark looks at it and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Damn it.  
Tyler: What's that?  
Mark: It's a bird.

(He takes it from him and looks at him.)

Tyler: Looks familiar.  
Mark: It would.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: Remember when Kate first showed up.  
Tyler: Yeah.   
Mark: It's a magpie Tyler.   
Tyler: The one who was stealing all of the jewel's.  
Mark: That would be her.  
Tyler: She's out?  
Mark: And she has been since May.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Tyler: How the hell did she get out?

(Mark looks at him and then thinks back to when Kate told him about why Reagan gave Magpie the journal. Flashback to seven months ago. Over at Wayne Tower Mark's 

sitting down in his chair as Kate walks into the office and over to them Mark hearing her walk in gets up and walks over to her.)

Mark: What happened with Reagan?  
Kate: She used the damn journal to help Magpie pay for freedom from Arkham.  
Mark: Why the hell would she do that?  
Kate: Because Magpie's her sister.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off not sure of what to say to her.)

Mark: Are you serious?  
Kate: I'm very serious. 

(He looks around annoyed.)

Mark: Shit.  
Kate: Yeah and that's not the only thing she told me.  
Mark: What else she tell you?  
Kate: She said Julia cornered her in a parking lot and held a damn knife to her throat.  
Mark: Why?  
Kate: She wanted to know where the journal was and why Reagan did what she did.  
Mark: And?  
Kate: I confronted Julia with what Reagan said.  
Mark: And let me guess.  
Kate: Mark Julia's lying her ass off and i can't prove it.  
Mark: You tell Luke?  
Kate: No.  
Mark: Why not?  
Kate: He'd just defend her.  
Mark: Well she is like family to him.  
Kate: I know. I mean Julia lying to me wouldn't be first time.  
Mark: Kate!  
Kate: I'm sick of being betrayed Mark. I really liked Julia only to find out she was only with me because Bruce put her up to it.  
Mark: Sophie didn't Betray you Kate.  
Kate: I know she didn't. But she broke my heart.   
Mark: I get that.  
Kate: And now Reagan.

(She walks over to the cart and gets herself a drink and Mark walks over to it with her.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him.)

Kate: I can understand why she did it Mark. I mean did a lot for Alice.  
Mark: I know you did.  
Kate: I just.  
Mark: Hey.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Kate: I really liked her Mark.

(He smiles at her.)

Mark: Yeah well.   
Kate: I'm not faulting her Mark. I'm not.   
Mark: I know you're not. 

(He grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him. End of flashback. Mark's just coming out of his thoughts as Kate walks back into the room and over to him.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kate: No.  
Mark: We'll find Reagan.  
Kate: Yeah i know that. But i just got a call from Calamity.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: Mark Vera never showed up for rehearsals.

(He looks at her and then looks off annoyed.)

Mark: Shit.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Tyler: How long ago was their rehearsal?  
Kate: Three hours ago.  
Mark: Their doing the latest USO tour next year.

(He looks at Mark and then looks off annoyed.)

Tyler: Damn it.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Mark first Reagan and now my sister.  
Mark: You thinking something?  
Kate: Yeah. That whoever took Reagan.  
Mark: Is the same person who took Veracity.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: You said the last time you saw Reagan in person was the night you confronted her about the journal?  
Kate: Yeah i did. We've only been talking on the phone.   
Mark: Okay. 

(Then they turn to see Julia there Kate seeing her walks off and around her which gets Mark to look at Tyler.)

Tyler: What the hell has been going on while I've been in Star City?  
Mark: Other than your ex wife coming out to her mother and being unfortunately rejected.  
Tyler: Yeah aside from that?  
Mark: Julia knows someone who wants the Bat dead even more then the commander does.

(He walks off and around Julia.)

Julia: Mark!  
Mark: What?  
Julia: What the hell?  
Mark: Are you seriously asking me that?  
Julia: Yes.  
Mark: You held a fucken knife to my bestfriends throat. 

(She looks at him and then looks off knowing he's annoyed with her.)

Julia: She stole something from Kate.  
Mark: Yes and you worked with someone who wants her dead.   
Julia: Now wait a minute. I was just doing what i was told. I didn't even know why she wanted the damn journal so damn badly.  
Mark: Explains a lot actually.

(Then he walks off.)

Julia: Where you going?  
Mark: To find my friends.

(As he's walking off Julia knows she really screwed up when she went after Reagan which of course pissed both her ex and one of her friends off. Over the next couple 

of days the Crows and the Bat team do everything they can to try and locate both Reagan and Veracity as they continue to search for them Mark continues to ignore 

Julia's calls and helps Kate and the other heroes try and locate Reagan and Veracity as their looking Mark keeps getting calls from Julia which starts annoying Kate 

and she tells him to take her calls but he shuts the phone off and then puts it away as he gets back to work. Seeing how he's treating Julia Oliver looks over at Kate 

who just shrugs her shoulders at him as they get back to work Mary knowing the look on Mark's face walks over to him.)

Mary: Hey.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Hey what's up?  
Mary: What's up with you and Julia?  
Mark: Nothing's up with me and Julia.  
Mary: You sure?  
Mark: I am.  
Mary: Okay.

(She walks off as he looks at her and laughs. But she walks back over to him.)

Mary: Do you have feelings for Reagan?

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: What?  
Mary: You heard me.  
Mark: No i did. It's just i didn't think you'd actually ask me that.  
Mary: Well do you?  
Mark: I love Reagan i do. But she's like a sister to me.  
Mary: Is that why you're so mad with Julia.  
Mark: She held a knife to Reagan's throat.

(Mary looks at him and then looks off.)

Mary: I'm sorry.  
Mark: It's okay.  
Mary: Are right.

(Then she turns and walks off as Mark laughs at her. Over by Mia she walks up to her.)

Mia: You are right?  
Mary: Yeah.  
Mia: No you're not.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Mary: I just have a feeling my sister isn't the only one in love with your aunt.

(Mia looks at her and then over to Mark whose standing next to Luke trying to figure out where Magpie has both Veracity and Reagan.)

Mia: You sure about that?  
Mary: I can't be sure of anything. It's just a gut feeling.  
Mia: Okay.

(She smiles at her as they get back to work as they continue work on trying to find Veracity and Reagan Calamity walks over to them and hands Mark what she found in 

Veracity's apartment he takes it from her and looks it over. As he's reading it he knows whose helped Magpie take off with both Reagan and Veracity.)

Mark: Kate!

(She walks over to him and he hands her the letter Calamity found.)

Kate: Where'd you find this?  
Calamity: It was left on her nightstand.  
Mark: We were all over her bedroom.  
Calamity: Someone might of left there after your guys left.

(Kate finishes reading it and looks at Mark who looks just as annoyed.)

Kate: The bastard kidnapped my sister and helped Magpie take off with Reagan.  
Mark: So it would seem.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: For one very good reason.  
Kate: And that is?  
Mark: Well for one thing Reagan might of helped Magpie pay for her freedom from Arkham. But.  
Kate: Reagan cut her out of her life.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: So why Veracity?  
Mark: What's the one thing she's always telling him?  
Mary: To go hell.

(They look at her and laugh.)

Mark: Uh no. But actually that would make sense.

(Kate looks at them and laughs.)

Kate: She keeps telling him she won't get back together with him.  
Mark: Very much so.  
Kate: So he kidnapped my ex and our sister in order to prove something.  
Mark: If there is one thing I've learned about the prick is that he's willing to do anything to get what he wants. And who he wants is Veracity.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: But she doesn't want him. Mainly after what he did to Reagan.  
Mark: No i get it. I really do. But Austin's not seeing things like that.  
Kate: How is he seeing things?  
Mark: He's seeing things one way and one way only.  
Oliver: And that way is?  
Mark: His own. Reagan's not the victim he is.  
Kate: He raped her.  
Mark: Yes that is true. But the thing is you've known the prick as long as her and the other members have.  
Kate: Yes i have.  
Mia: You think he could of told Magpie this?  
Mark: No.   
Mia: Why not?  
Mark: He wants Magpie to see him as victim. He's being told he can't have the woman he loves back so she helps him.  
Oliver: She helps him grab Veracity.   
Mark: And he grabs Reagan.  
Mia: What the hell is going to happen when she finds out that everything that's being said about him is true?  
Mark: I don't know. And of all honesty.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I really don't want to find out. So the faster we find them the faster can get Austin off of the streets and into a cell.  
Kate: What about Magpie?  
Mark: You really think she's going to turn herself back over to the Crows. Because if that's the case.  
Kate: She could easily run.  
Mark: Yes she could.  
William: Now if Reagan were to get hurt by Austin?  
Mark: Magpie could easily turn him and try to protect her.

(They all look at him.)

Mark: I'm hoping. I mean Reagan did help her buy her freedom from Arkham.  
Kate: She did. Mark Reagan did help Magpie get her freedom from Arkham.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: Reagan said she was long gone.  
Mark: She did?  
Kate: Yeah. That's one of the things she told me. She told me not to ask her where she is. Because she would of been long gone.  
Mark: So why the hell would Magpie risk coming back to Gotham?  
Kate: That's a very good question.  
Mark: Unless.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Unless Reagan didn't give Magpie the real journal.  
Luke: No it was real.  
Mark: How you know?  
Luke: It was my father's journal i even decoded it.  
Mark: Doesn't mean it was the right one.

(He looks at him confused.)

Luke: So if you don't think that one was my father's.  
Mark: Reagan has it hidden somewhere.  
Kate: Come on.

(They rush from the Batcave to go and look around Reagan's room. Later back at the motel both Mark and Kate are in Reagan's room searching for the journal if she 

really still has it as their search continues Mark finally finds something and gets Kate's attention who walks over to him.)

Kate: Is that?.  
Mark: A fake back.

(He takes it off and the journal falls out of it and Mark catches it.)

Kate: So she did still have it.  
Mark: She did. Why wouldn't she tell you?  
Kate: I don't know. 

(He opens it and a letter falls out and he looks at it.)

Mark: It's for you.

(She takes it from him then stands up to read it as she's reading Mark closes it back up once it's closed he stands up and turns to look at her seeing the look on her 

face he walks over to her.)

Kate: She's just apologizing for stealing the journal.  
Mark: Oh.  
Kate: She also said she's in love with me.

(He grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: We'll find them.  
Kate: I know we will.

(He smiles at her. Over the next several days as the search for Veracity and Reagan continue Kate reads the letter that Reagan had written her over and over to the 

point to where the paper is so overly opened it's about to split in two. After days of looking they finally catch a break and find out where both Austin and Magpie are 

holding Veracity and Reagan and head off to go and get them back. Over at the warehouse Austin's getting tired of being told no about Veracity getting back together 

with him he pulls out a knife and points it at one them seeing him pull the knife Magpie looks at him and starts having second thoughts about what their doing and goes 

to try and stop him but he rushes forward Reagan seeing him rushing towards Veracity and pushes her out of the way as Mark rushes in and goes after Austin but not 

before he stabs Reagan as they both go down he pulls the knife out of her wound and she falls to the ground.)

Margo: Reagan!

(She Rushes over to her and puts pressure onto her wound as Mark starts punching Austin as their fighting he gets his barring's and shoves Mark off him once he's off 

he runs off and Mark goes after him.)

Margo: Veracity!

(She looks over at her and quickly gets up and rushes over to them as she gets there she helps her keep pressure onto Reagan's wound. Getting her to wince in pain.)

Veracity: Hey hey Reagan stay with us. 

(She looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Margo: Batwoman!

(She turns and looks at her seeing Reagan down.)

Batwoman: No.

(She rushes over to them as she gets there she takes the cowl off not caring if anyone finds out who she is.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She looks at her and grabs her hand getting her to smile at her.)

Reagan: Kate!

(She keeps a hold of her hand and smiles at her. Back over by Mark and Austin their both fighting as their fighting he tackles him into the wall behind him getting Mark 

to hurt his back but he's able to get his barring's gets him in the stomach getting him to double over in pain as their fight continues Mark throws him back and pulls 

his weapon and points it at his head getting him to look up at him. Seeing Mark just standing there he goes to get up and go after him as someone else comes in and 

throws him in the wall and starts beating on him Mark seeing who it is puts his weapon away and walks over to him and then knocks him unconscious as Mia rushes over to 

them.)

Mia: Dad! Mark!

(They both turn and look at her.)

Mark: What's wrong?  
Mia: It's aunt Reagan.

(Mark rushes off towards the other's. Over by the other's Veracity takes her shirt off and places it onto Reagan's wound which gets her whimper in pain.)

Veracity: I'm sorry.  
Reagan: I'd lie and say it's okay.  
Veracity: I know it's not.

(As both her and Magpie keep a pretty good pressure onto Reagan's abodman Mark rushes up to them and sees his bestfriend lying on the ground.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She smiles at him and then looks at Kate he looks over at her and laughs.)

Mark: Kate Crows are in route.

(She quickly puts the cowl back on and then grabs Reagan's hand again. Then Mark pushes for Kara who flies over to them and kneels down next to her.)

Mark: Get her to the hospital.  
Kara: Okay.

(She picks her up once she has she quickly takes off with Reagan as the Crows rush in and look around.)

Mark: A little late to the party Commander.

(He looks at him and then sees the other heroes there and lowers his weapons.)

Mark: Austin's over there.

(He nods his head at him as he sends Sophie and Tyler after him.)

Jacob: Since when do you work along side the Heroes?  
Mark: Since you took a shot at Batwoman. And then tried to blame her for Kate going missing. Or well in some cases. Why Veracity went missing.  
Veracity: She wasn't and i'm sick and tired of hearing how bad Batwoman is. Not when she does everything she can to try and keep this city safe. If you can't see that 

then i really don't know why your security firm is even still around.

(Mark grabs his jacket off and wraps it around her shoulders getting her to smile at him.)

Veracity: Thank you.  
Mark: Anytime.

(He looks down and she laughs at him.)

Veracity: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: My eyes are up here.

(He looks up at her and smiles.)

Mark: Sorry.  
Veracity: Like what you see?  
Mark: Yeah i do.

(She smiles at him as he helps her zip up his jacket. As one of the agents comes forward and walks her out of the warehouse and Mark looks at Kate who smiles at him 

and quickly fires up and the grabbling hook pulls her up. Later over at the hospital everyone is there waiting for news on Reagan as the other members of the band rush 

into the hospital.)

Calamity: Vera!

(Hearing her girlfriends voice she rushes over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at her. Then she pulls away from her as she kisses her which gets the other 

members to laugh seeing them kissing Mark looks off upset but quickly hides it before anyone notices. Over the next two or three hours everyone remains there waiting 

for news on Reagan as their waiting Mark looks at his phone as someone walks up to him and sits down.)

Mary: So it's not Reagan you're in love with.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: No. It's not.  
Mary: Kind of figured when i saw the look on your face after Veracity kissed Calamity.  
Mark: I didn't know there were together.  
Mary: It's new. They haven't told anyone.

(Mark nods his head at her.)

Mary: I'm sorry Mark.  
Mark: So am i.

(She smiles at him.)

Three months later.

(It's been three months since Magpie and Austin kidnapped and held both Veracity and Reagan hostage. After finally finding and rescuing both of them Austin struck and 

stabbed Reagan which sent Magpie into sister mode and she ran over to her and tried to stop the bleeding with the help of Veracity and her quick thinking and putting 

her shirt onto her wound to soak up a lot of the blood. After getting Reagan to the hospital they rushed her into surgery. After hours of waiting for news on Reagan 

they were all told she had pulled through her surgery and was resting in Recovery. After being set up into a room Reagan started getting visitor's left and right 

mainly from Kate and Margo. With each visit Margo would remain in the room until Kate would come back and they would switch. Shortly after waking up Reagan realized 

she couldn't feel her legs and asked one of her friends to touch her foot and they did when she could feel the pressure they put on it Mary rushed from the room to go 

and get a doctor. All of this leading up to now. March 2021. After three months of being in a wheel chair Reagan started to regain some feeling back into her legs and 

is trying her hardest to start walking again. Over at the rehab center Reagan's in the middle of her physical therapy as she's doing it she's having a hard time trying 

to keep one leg in front of the other and nearly falls over.)

Reagan: I can't do it.  
Nurse: Yes you can.  
Reagan: No i can't.

(Hearing what she's saying Kate walks forward and stands on the other side of the walk way. Over the last three months both Mark and Kate including Margo have been 

there for Reagan trying to help her walk again. But with her being as stubborn as she is. Tells them over and over again she can't do it and with each time she say's 

it Kate tells her that she can. And after her sessions she helps her back to her room and they start talking. And with each time they talk after her sessions both her 

and Reagan have started growing closer to each other and the closer they get the closer they get to getting what they want and that is for them to be together. As Kate 

gets to one end she looks at Reagan.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She looks up at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: I thought you were a Queen.

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Reagan: I am.  
Kate: Really. Doesn't seem like it.  
Reagan: Oh really.  
Kate: Yeah. I was under the impression that Queens don't give up.

(She smiles at her as she stands up and starts to try and walk again but loses her footing and nearly falls over as Mark quickly grabs her waste and holds her up.)

Mark: You should know when Kate comes we all do.

(She looks at him and then over to Margo who waves at her and smiles at her as Reagan tries again.)

Mark: Kate told me if you get to the end she'll kiss you.

(Reagan laughs at him as she continues on her way down the walk way with Mark right next to her on one side and her sister on the other and with the woman she loves on 

the end as she continues to walk towards her she nearly falls over but Mark's able to stop her and she smiles at him as she continues on towards Kate she gets to her 

Kate smiles at her.)

Kate: You did it.  
Reagan: I did.  
Kate: I'm so happy for you.  
Reagan: So am i. I feel like celebrating.  
Kate: How.

(Reagan reaches over and grabs her into her.)

Reagan: I can think of something.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(Kate kisses her getting her to smile in it which gets both Mark and Margo to look off as their kissing Kate smiles even more in it then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: You good.  
Reagan: Yeah i am.  
Kate: Good. Wanna try and go back?  
Reagan: In a minute.

(She kisses her again getting Kate to laugh in it then she pulls away from her. As she turns around and starts walking back towards the nurse at the other end. As 

she's walking towards the other end Kate smiles at her and then over to Mark who smiles at her. The more Kate watches Reagan walk on her own the happier she gets for 

her and then thinks about the support system that Reagan has who knowing that their all going to be here for her until she's able walk on her own again makes both Kate 

and Reagan happy because neither one of them can believe how much support she has but isn't going to complain because one of her suppost system's is her birth sister 

and doesn't really regret helping her get her freedom from Arkham but will forever be regretful for betraying Kate and giving the journal to Magpie who then in return 

gave both Alice and Mouse a fake and returned the real one to Reagan without her knowing which is one of the reasons why she was in Reagan's room the day she was 

taken. But since that day at the warehouse both her and Reagan have been trying to fix their sisterly bond with the help of both Mark and Kate and for that Reagan will 

be forever grateful to her bestfriend and the woman she loves and looks forward to see what's next for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one. Coming up later today will be another Christmas story involving Superbat. And then if i have enough time i will try and type up that new Batmoore one shot. I was also wanting to know something. I've been thinking about typing up a story after i finish up with Blood Oath called Forced marriage. It will be a Mark and Reagan pairing. Let me know down in the comments below what you think.


End file.
